Masturbated
by L'Muk
Summary: Si tienes sueños humedos, piensas, que cuando porfin  se estan cumpliendo , no son mas que una cruel mentira. Esa noche , tan solo , fue la diferencia . Lemmon   El primero de toda mi vida :3  -one.shot- SxM


_Advertencia: desde el principio para no empezar mal; este one-shot contiene lemmon, si no te gusta, no lo leas y abstente de mandar review con un "que asco D." _

_Nos vemos al final ~

* * *

_

_**Masturbated**_

–_**Único–**_

_**General POV

* * *

**_

Ahogo un gemido al pasar su mano derecha por aquella parte mas sensible, respiro con dificultad, tomaba vocadas de aire silenciosas.

De sus labios volvió a salir un suspiro seguido de un gran gemido, rápidamente coloco su mano izquierda sobre su boca para poder callar aquellos sonidos.

Lentamente comenzó a retirar su mano de aquella zona, junto sus piernas para dejarse relajar por aquel sentimiento.

Sintió como si se hundiera en la cama, como si el mundo dejare de moverse solo para que ella disfrutara.

Respiro agitadamente y comenzó a cerrar los ojos para buscar el sueño.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

-Ahh...-un sonido de satisfacción salió de sus labios al sentir como el se movía dentro de ella con mas fuerza.

Rápido y duro.

El había aprendido que así le gustaba que se moviera; coloco una de sus manos en unos de sus muslos para conseguir mas empuje.

La beso con pureza e impaciencia, bajo su boca hasta su cuello donde dejo mas marcas rojas de las que ya había, siguió su camino hacia los pechos de su compañera donde comenzó nuevamente a morder los duros pezones.

Pronto llegarían al clímax, ambos lo sentían, solo unas pocas envestidas mas y...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Mhu...-nuevamente intento silenciar el sonoro gemido que acababa de salir de su boca; nuevamente había tenido un sueño húmedo y nuevamente había despertado demasiado humeda. Soltó un suspiro mudo y se expandió en toda la cama, se paso una mano por la frente que estaba completamente llena de sudor. Necesitaba un baño frio urgente.

Soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir como la tela de su ropa interior y la pijama le rozaban donde recientemente había tenido mucha actividad.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto para asegurarse que Soul seguía donde lo dejo, tirado boca abajo en el sillón con el cabello alborotado alrededor de su cara; literalmente ya no cabía en el sillón, sus pies quedaban salidos y recargados en uno de los brazos del sillón, su cuerpo de 17 años apenas cabía en el sillón; suspiro y volvió dentro de su habitación.

Tomo una camiseta que raras veces usaba para dormir , justamente era de Soul, el la había dejado de usar pues le quedaba chica y ella necesitaba algo con que dormir en veranos, era blanca de botones , era lo suficiente larga para tapar sus bragas asique no encontró la necesidad de ponerse algún short o pantalón de pijama, se quito toda la ropa y rodeo su cuerpo con una toalla; salió caminando de puntitas hacia el baño, dentro de este dejo sus ropas en un lado del lavabo , abrió la llave del agua y dejo el choro de agua caer sobre su cabeza. Lavo pulcramente cada parte de su cuerpo sin olvidar alguna.

No encontraba una razón lógica para aquella gran crisis que estaba pasando, entendía que a su edad las hormonas actúan por si solas sin preguntar; entendía el hecho de que era algo normal, ¿pero era normal tener esos sueños todos los días?

Entendía y comprendía que -según lo que había leído- era algo normal que no solo los hombres los tienen; pero que al despertar no recordaban el sueño, pero ella lo recordaba de forma clarísima. Otra cosa que no entendía era el porque los tenia con el. Sabia que tenia sentimientos encontrados con el pero... Simplemente no entendía.  
Ella sabia que el gustaba de ella después de enterarse por su gata, la cual tuvo una conversación con sobre ese tema; la gata le había dicho que el gustaba de ella desde hace mucho, y también tenia que admitir que ella también gustaba de el, en un sentido muy diferente. La gata había usado la misma palabra que el, el la amaba, ella gustaba de su físico, su carácter, sus costumbre pero no le amaba, había conversado muchas veces con tsubaki respecto al tema, y ella siempre tenia la misma conclusión ella también le amaba, pero lo negaba rotundamente.

Se quedo unos cuantos minutos mas bajo el agua para "lavar las impurezas de su mente" al salir envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla mientras que con otras se sujetaba el cabello para secarlo, se quito ambas toallas y se coloco la ropa interior y la camisa dejo un par de botones de arriba desabrochados ; se cepillo el cabello con rapidez, tomo su ropa y emprendió camino hacia su habitación , al pasar observo como Soul había desaparecido de la sala "Se habrá ido a su cama" pensó la rubia sin ningún fundamento .

Entro en su cómoda habitación y dejo la toalla colgada en la puerta del closet para que se secara y pudiera usarla en la mañana, aprovecho y vio la hora en el reloj que se encontraba recargado en el escritorio , una : quince , literalmente era temprano , tomaría un vaso de agua y volvería a dormir, se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación y caminar hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno hasta la mitad de jugo , lentamente lo tomo , trago a trago , al terminar lo dejo en el lavadero en la mañana lo lavaría junto con los demás que usara para el desayuno, nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación , sintió un ligero escalofrió recorriéndole la planta de los pies por ir descalza,

Sintió color los ojos rojos de su compañero la vean con impaciencia, recargo todo su peso en la pared y en una pierna para parecer mas cool, se acerco a el que estaba recargado en la pared junto a su habitación, aun trajela puesta la misma ropa, los vaqueros arrastrándole los pies descalzos y la camisa negra que llevaba esa tardes.

-Necesitamos hablar- le dijo con voz un poco ronca

-Soul ¿Que hacer levantado?- le pregunto inocentemente para evadir la conversación que el anhelaba

-Estaba dormido hasta que... Unos ruidos me despertaron-le dijo mientras le bloqueaba el paso hacia su habitación- aunque mas bien sonaban como ... Gemidos tuyos

En ese momento su mundo se vino abajo, los colores se le subieron al rostro, cerro las piernas por instinto y su nerviosismo se hizo presente

-Pe-pero q-que co...cosas di-dices - intento encontrar una escusa en su mente pero justamente se quedo en blanco

-Quien lo diría- hizo una pausa para dar un paso hacia ella soltándose de la pared, al darse cuenta ella

Dio una paso hacia atrás con algo me miedo- Maka Albarn haciendo cosas impropias con su cuerpo... Todos los días ...

-...-quería hablar pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, sintió la garganta seco llena de miedo - y-yo...

-Tu, si tu- afirmo dando dos pasos mas para atraparla entre sus brazos, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ella con impaciencia - ¿Crees acaso, que no me doy cuenta? ¿He? Que todas las noches te tocas y... Bueno sueñas cosas impuras conmigo

no sabia que decir, estaba totalmente en blanco , intento alejarse de el , pero sus brazos ejercían mucha fuerza a comparación de la que ella usaba; estaba entrando en crisis ¿Como sabia el esas cosas? ¿Como había descubierto que soñaba con el?

-Te preguntaras como se esas cosas y solo por una sencilla cosa- le dijo mientras la cargaba aun con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y lentamente se acercaba a su habitación - Hablas dormida  
-So-Soul sue...suéltame- la voz le temblaba y no se encontraba en el mejor momento para crear oraciones convincentes- suéltame ya

-¿Porque te escondes, maka?- el siguió con su juego, la recargo el la misma pared donde había estado minutos antes , tenia una mano recargada enseguida de la cabeza de ella y la otra en su cintura - ¿No crees que seria mas divertido si ..?

-Ba-basta-le recorto las palabras mientras intentaba quítenselo de enzima - Estas diciendo tonterías

-No lo creo - le respondió mientras la tomaba las manos con las cuales intentaba golpearlo, lentamente la jalo hacia su habitación, tenia esa sonrisa de siempre , la que usaba para remarcar sus sarcasmo o para sentirse bien con sigo mismo en cualquier momento; esa sonrisa que en esos momentos aterraba a maka -Vamos a divertirnos un poco

Aterrada, así se encontraba maka, ese no era Soul, se podría decir que era el mismo diablillo hablando, trato de resistirse mientras la jalaba , pero simplemente no podía , algo dentro de ella le decía que lo siguiera y otra parte mas pequeña le decía que lo golpeara y una mínima parte le decía que se resistiera

-So...soul, este no eres tu... Es el diabli...- sus palabras se perdieron en el aire al ver como la miraba

-Claro que soy yo, el esta encerrado y no esta enterando de nada- de una patada abrió la puerta de su cuarto, como siempre con cosas por todas partes, tal vez un poco ordenado, pero tan solo tal vez.

-¿Nya?- ambos pararon de forcejar y miraron a la gata que acaban de despertar; maka no lo sabia pero desde que ella había empezado a tener esos sueños Blair tomo su pequeña cama morada redonda para mudarse hacia el cuarto de Soul-¿Que pasa?

-Largo, Blair- le dijo Soul a lo que la gata sigilosa y rápida se escabullo por la ventana cerrándola con un conjuro  
-So-Soul, Por...por favor, para- le rogo, el por otra parte la ignora, la acerco a el y la cargo en su hombro, cerro la puerta y la tiro sobre su cama.  
-Por favor maka... Divirtámonos un poco- le rogo nuevamente.

Estaba cansada de negarse , suspiro llamando su atención , ella termino sentada en aquella gran cama que el tenia, el se quedo totalmente rígido frente a ella con los brazos cruzados , se apoyo en sus rodillas para acercarse a el, lentamente paso uno de sus brazos por su cuello mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al de el, paso su otro brazo para enredar sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, restregó ligeramente su cuerpo con el de el, acerco su rostro al de el donde rozo sus labios con los de el, comenzó a rozarlos con insistencia para luego dejarlos sobre los de el presionándolos con insistencia , el comenzó a corresponderle lentamente .

Soltó sus dedos de su cabello los fue bajando lentamente, contorneo sus anchos hombros, marco cada musculo que tenia el muchacho hasta sus manos, las cuales tomo entre las suyas y las movió para que la tomaran de la cadera.  
Haciendo lo que ella le pedía sin palabras quedo fascinado; el beso con más pasión mientras acercaba más el ligero cuerpo de ella hacia el, ambos se separaron sola para que ella soltara un gemido.  
Comenzó a restregar su cuerpo con el de el, nuevamente entrelazo sus dedos entre si detrás de su cabella para tomar algo de impulso y siguió restregándose con el; lo besaba con mas insistencia hasta que se volvió a separa de el para volver a gemir, inocentemente abrió sus labios parlas soltar el gemino, pero el aprovecho para besarla nuevamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella; totalmente sorprendida le continuo el juego.

Sus dos manos subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo desde las piernas, pasando por los muslos, siguiendo hacia la cintura hasta dejar sus manos debajo de su camisa hasta la orilla del sujetador, ella nuevamente soltó un gemido cuando sintió como pasaba sus manos sobre sus pechos.  
Lentamente dejo de besarla para dejar suaves caricias con su boca desde las mejillas hasta la mandíbula donde fue bajando y comenzó a besar su cuello, en ocasiones ella soltaba suspiros y gemidos cuando sentía que mordía su piel; lo estaba volviendo loco, con sus gemidos mientras seguía restregándose contra el, pronto llegaría a la locura, soltó un gruñido nada elegante cuando sintió la rodilla de ella accidentalmente ejercer presión sobre su entrepierna.

Una risa burlona salió de su boca al escucharlo gruñir , nuevamente por accidente su rodilla rozo aquella parte; disfrutaba cada caricia que el le hacia, eso era mejor que sus sueños, tímidamente dejaba suaves caricias en su espalda, sintió como lentamente el comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa y comenzaba a morder hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, sintió las manos de el viajar hacia su espalda hacia el seguro del sujetador , bajo la mirada para ver como Soul la miraba exigente , nuevamente una gran sonrojo invadió su rostro, sintió el impulso de taparse con las manos, no le incomodaba la mirada el , era mas bien como si ... Todos sus pensamientos pararon, al sentir como nuevamente el unía sus labios , era la primera vez que la besada con ternura y ... ¿Miedo?

-... Soul...- le llamo entre gemidos, mientras la besaba y con sus manos acariciaba sus expuestos pechos, bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de ella donde la cargo ligeramente para nuevamente dejarla recostada en la cama, subió a la misma cama colocándose a cuatro patas sobre ella.  
Amaba su piel, amaba poder saborearla y amaba aun mas cuando la hacia gemir y decir su nombre, su ego iba en asenso a cada gemido, suspiro o gritillo; al ponerse sobre ella, comenzó a morder su cuello, bajando hasta llegar hasta sus pechos, donde se dio el tiempo para observarlos, toda su piel tenia un dulce sabor, tenia una aroma que lo volvía loco, ella era perfecta.

Después de tomarse su tiempo paso su lengua por uno de sus senos , sonrió contra sus piel al sentir como gemía con mas fuerza a cada lengüetazo, comenzó a morder , chupar , succionar el centro de su pecho derecho, mientras el otro era ligeramente masajeado por una de sus manos , se sentó ligeramente sobre las caderas de ella , para no causarle dolor , rápidamente ella comenzó a moverse, lo único que los separaba era la tela de los pantalones y bóxers de el y las bragas de ella .

Lentamente después de haber atendido los dos senos de ella comenzó a bajar, paso su lengua por su plano vientre hasta la orilla de sus bragas, una de sus manos viajaba por una de sus piernas, pero su detuvo para dejar una caricia en la intimidad de ella.

Entonces lo sintió, tan solo fue una leve caricia y ella se sentía en el cielo, lo escucho reír para nuevamente subir , se detuvo en su cuello , dejo suaves caricias con sus labio , subió hasta la mandíbula donde le beso hasta llegar a sus labios, verla así era una imagen divertida, los ojos los tenia cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un sonrojo , respiraba con dificultad tomando grandes vocadas de aire, nuevamente la beso, ella se tenso un poco y le correspondió cuando sintió nuevamente el mismo cielo.

El sonrió contra su boca al ver la reacción de su compañera, lentamente comenzó a retirar por entre sus piernas las bragas negras de encaje que llevaba puestas, nuevamente comenzó a acariciarla, comenzó a estimularla mientras sonreía, gemidos incontrolables salían de la boca de ella.

La quería volver loca, se estaba volviendo loca, en su vida había sentido aquel hermoso placer, tenia que agradecerle de alguna forma.

-Hui... Maka... Que húmeda - y lo sintió, una ola de placer inundo su cuerpo, desde la planta de los pies hasta los dedos de mas manos hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza , todo su cuerpo se tenso para dejar lugar a aquel placer.

Dejo todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, como si su alma y su cuerpo se separaran, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos luminosos orbes, con dificultad tomo el rostro sonriente de el entre sus manos, lentamente con paciencia y timidez comenzó a caricia sus mejillas con su pulgar.

-Soul... Yo...- lo haría no había duda alguna de que le diría que le odia por obligarla a aquella situación , le pediría que la dejara irse , tomaría su ropa y andaría hacia su habitación , a la mañana siguiente se iría temprano para pasar todo el día en el bosque donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, donde se encontraría pensando, después de un rato iría con Shinigami-sama y le pediría que la diera de baja en la escuela, ella usaría la escusa de que quería pasar un tiempo con su madre, al día siguiente se iría a un destino desconocido para muchos, pero conocido por tsubaki, pero con el paso del tiempo maka dejaría de hablarse con tsubaki y se perdería la comunicación, ella quedaría totalmente alejada de todas las cosas relacionadas con su pasado, después se enamoraría de otro que no fuera el , se casarían y tendrían hijos con un carácter de la misma madre, mientras el después de su partida la buscaría en todo el mundo, renunciaría a su puesto de Death Scythe, se quedaría totalmente alejado de todo lo que le recuerde a ella, y simplemente por el paso del tiempo comenzaría a morir sin ninguna esperanza y todo por culpa de una noche donde quería calmar la calentura que ella misma le había ocasionado - yo ... Te quiero

-¿He?- fue lo único que alcanzo a salir de su boca, después de haber creado aquella dramática historia en su mente , en esos momentos se encontraba completamente desconcentrado

-He He dicho que te quiero- volvió a repetir mientras desviaba la mirada y un sonroja mas notable se acumulaba en sus mejillas

- ... - soltó un suspiro de alivio , a lo que ella le miro extrañada

-¿Que pasa ?- le pregunto con la preocupación en sus ojos

-solo era eso ... - dijo - es que pensé que ... Me dirías que me odia por obligarte a esta situación , que me pedirías que te dejara ir, que tomarías tu ropa y andarías hacia tu habitación , a la mañana siguiente te irías temprano para pasar todo el día en el bosque donde nadie te pudiera encontrar, donde te encontraría pensando, después de un rato irías con Shinigami-sama y le ...

- Cállate - le dejo de forma fría y dura, recibió una mirada de dolor de su parte-¿Como puedes pensar eso?

-bueno... Yo ... Tengo miedo, maka - se confeso, lentamente de los labios de ella comenzaron a salir ligeras risas - no te rías, estoy hablando enserio

-¿así ? Pues anda, cuéntame porque - le dijo mientras los dedos de sus manos se enredaban en su cabello alvino y comenzaban a jugar con el mismo

-Porque... - no hallaba las palabras necesarias para poder expresarse - ... Maka, yo... Te amo

-aja... - le ínsito a seguir - ¿que mas?

-Pues... Tenia miedo de que ... Tu no me quisieras o algo así ... - nunca en su vida el alvino se había sentido mas nervioso, primero se estaba declarando , segundo le era difícil articular palaba mientras ella lo acariciaba y tercero no sabia que decir - y ... Pues... Si... Yo ...

- aja... - nuevamente la rubia le ínsito a seguir mientras sus manos habían dejado de jugar con su cabello para comenzar a dejar caricias en su espalda y en su pecho, una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios y mientras el seguía con sus problemas para articular palabras, ella aprovecharía y simplemente le haría sentir lo mismo que apenas pocos minutos había experimentado.  
Comenzó a dejar besos en los labios del chico, cortos, como si quisiera hacerlo callar, volvió sus manos hacia su cuello y dejando besos en la comisa dura de sus labios, aprovecho que el estaba distraído; habiendo ejercido la fuerza suficiente rodo para terminar ella sobre el; sus manos dejaron su cuello y se dirigieron hacia la orilla de su camiseta negra para lentamente comenzar a subirla, mientras el había callado y solo la miraba a cada movimiento.

Le quito la camisa y la tira lejos donde había terminado su ropa, lentamente se inclino para comenzar a morder ligeramente su cuello , mientras sus manos paseaban por su torso bien formado, una de sus manos comenzó a señalar el camino de la cicatriz que lo atravesaba , comenzaba en el hombro izquierdo hasta debajo del pantalón, donde siguiendo la línea metió la mano para seguirla, saco su mano y se sentó sobre el , a comparación el cuerpo de ella sobre el de el, era como una pluma, continuo pasando sus manos por su pecho, ligeramente se inclino hasta rozar su cuello.

-Sígueme diciendo - le susurro al oído para después morder su lóbulo

-¿Donde quedo la maka tímida que yo conocía?- pregunto para ninguno en especial

-no quieres saber - le contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Esta nueva maka ¿La cree yo?- pregunto el albino, mientras tomaba las caderas de ella

-MM. ... - se pensó un momento lo que diría - si tan solo supieras como eran mis sueños

- Pervertida~ - le canturreo mientras aprovechaba su cercanía y la besaba.  
Mientras lo besaba, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón, primero el botón y lentamente rompiendo el silencio que había en aquella habitación, el zíper que lentamente lo fue bajando; Soul soltó un gran gruñido al sentir a maka acariciar su erección notable que el mismo había tratado de ignorar.

Maka sonrió con malicia al escucharlo; pensó en cual forma de hacerlo sentir mejor y sin pensarlo, se sentó sobre el y lentamente comenzó a moverse.

Soul podía sentir la humedad que salía de ella , traspasar la tela de la ropa que aun tenia puesta ; lentamente sin que Soul se diera cuenta -lo cual era sencillo pues estaba muy distraído - le saco el pantalón y lentamente los bóxer.

Tomándola desprevenida le hizo dar la vuelta para quedar sobre ella, ligeramente froto su erección sobre su femenina entrada, gemidos y maldiciones salieron de la boca de ambos.

- .. Maka... -logro formar la palabra después de repetir varias veces en su mente - esto...

-Solo hazlo- le dijo cortando las palabras.

Una sola estocada fue necesaria para dejar su virginidad.

Soltó maldiciones, enterró sus uñas en su espalda y comenzó a llorar mientras soportaba el dolor, tal vez pensó Soul, tan solo tal vez, fue algo brusco.

- idiota - le dije mientras continuaba llorando, jamás había pensado que le dolería tanto, estaba consiente de que dolería pero...

Lentamente le beso, amaba besarlo, le encantaban sus labios; entonces se separaron para que maka comenzara a gozar.  
Había tenido tantos sueños donde eso pasaba, y justo en esos momentos tenia miedo de que fuera, como siempre, un sueño, que nunca se había despertado y el nunca la había obligado, en parte, a hacer aquellas cosas.

Lentamente le beso, amaba besarlo, le encantaban sus labios; entonces se separaron para que maka comenzara a gozar.

Había tenido tantos sueños donde eso pasaba, y justo en esos momentos tenia miedo de que fuera, como siempre, un sueño, que nunca se había despertado y el nunca la había obligado, en parte, a hacer aquellas cosas; Soul noto la cara de confusión o tal vez... Tristeza, la que adornaba el rostro de su amada, ¿algo estaba mal ? ¿El, estaba haciendo algo mal? Y nuevamente aquella historia dramática que había formado en su cabeza volvió a dar de que hablar

-Ma-maka - la voz le temblaba, no era nada cool, preocuparse tanto, ella le miro -Hice algo... ¿mal?

- ... - no sabia que decirle, jamás pudo haber hecho algo mejor, le agradecería ese día durante años - no... Solo... Que ...

Eso fue lo único que necesito para comenzar a llorar, jamás en su vida había llorado por una mujer, y por mas que se repitiera no podía evitarlo, entraba en la cruda realidad, ella NO lo amaba, ella NO era feliz junto con el, ella lo prefería LEJOS.

Y aun con lágrimas en los ojos, que se dijo, era todavía menos cool llorar así, salió de ella y se sentó a un lado de ella mientras se había ovillo y comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

Ella No lo quería.

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, apretó los puños de las manos y agacho la cabeza. Hasta que sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo

-¿porque lloras?- le pregunto preocupada

-discúlpame - le dijo entrecortadamente - tu... No... Tu no me ... Quieres ... ¿Verdad?

Sintió el rostro de maka acercarse al suyo, le susurro algo inaudible en el oído a lo que el rápido obedeció; se dejo caer hacia atrás quedando acostada con el sobre ella, con la cabeza de Soul escondida en su cuello, le abrazo con fuerza la espalda y sin malas intenciones espero a que dejara de llorar.

-Deja de llorar- le pidió, se sentía extraña , el llorando como una niña y ella consolándolo , la abrazo con fuerza pues tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la podría abrazar - Soul , te lo dije , te quiero , con toda mi alma, el día que me separen de ti, será el peor día de mi existencia ; deja ya de llorar

-Pero... Tú dijiste... - aun lloraba y eso la estaba sacando de quicio.

-No me dejaste terminar - acaricio sus cabellos con delicadeza - yo tenia... Miedo ... Tenia miedo de que solo fuera un sueño

-¡y por eso me hiciste llorar como niña!- le reprocho mirándola a la cara, un vago rastro de alguna lagrima traicionera.

-¡Tu fuiste el que empezó a llorar!- le respondio indignada

-esto no es un sueno ¿entiendes?- le dijo de forma seria, a lo que ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativa - ¿podemos volver a lo que estábamos?

Nuevamente movió la cabeza y nuevamente entro el ella, no sintió dolor, pero sintió un cosquilleo fastidiarla, sin esperar a que ella le pidiera comenzó a moverse dentro, le gustaba esa sensación, amaba la sensación de tenerlo dentro, gemido salían de su boca a cada estocada que el daba, cada vez iba en un rimo ascendente, la estaba volviendo loca

-Ha... ¡Mas! - le gimoteaba en el oído alentándolo a moverse mas rápido, coloco una de sus manos en uno de sus manos para conseguir mas empuje.  
- ah... So-Soul - su ego iba en asenso a cada gemido en el cual mencionada su nombre.

Los movimientos de ambos cada vez se volvieron mas bruscos y rápidos, pronto llegarían a lo ambos ya necesitaban, solo una cuantas estocadas mas y por fin podrían compartir un orgasmo.

- ah... Ma-maka - lo sentía cerca, y como seguía moviéndose no duraría tanto - voy... A ...

- hazlo - y lo sintió . Un place inmenso se expandió por todo su cuerpo, sintió como las paredes de su interior se contraían alrededor de Soul, gimió de gran manera al oído de el y segundos después sintió como Soul se derramaba dentro de ello, mientras al igual gemía para luego besarla. Ambos sintieron su cuerpo relajarse de gran manera, Soul callo sobre el pecho húmedo, de su amaba y lentamente cerro los ojos

- júrame - le pidió con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia- que cuando despierte, vas a seguir aquí

-te lo juro - y cerrando los ojos, le abrazo la espalda y sonrió - te amo - le susurro al oído, pero el ya había caído dormido.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, movió ligeramente su cuerpo, le dolía de forma cansada, suspiro e intento levantarse; abrió los ojos al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Soul sobre ella, definitivamente no fue un sueño.  
Sentía la respiración de Soul en su cuello y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho, movió los dedos de los pies y ligeramente los de las manos, tenia ambas manos sobre la espalda del alvino abrazándolo, movió sus piernas y sintió algo, extrañada movió su cuerpo ligeramente, ahogo un gemido al sentir a Soul dentro de ella.

Se sonrojo y ligeramente movió su cadera, tal vez era masoquista pero le gustaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Escucho un gruñido y dejo de moverse, sintió los brazos de Soul -que rodeaban su cintura - apretarla suavemente, después movió su cabeza hacia en lado contrario.

-Maka... - bostezo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados- estate quieta, es muy temprano y quiero dormir

- ... - se quedo sin palabras .pero si con otro gemido tratando se salir por su garganta, por mas que lo intento, no logro mantenerlo detrás, y gimoteo justamente el oído del alvino.  
Ese fue como un clic para el joven, soltando su agarre y colocando sus manos en la cama para recargarse se levanto aun con los ojos soñolientos.  
Ella le sonrió al verlo, con el cabello alborotado y despeinado y de la mejor forma que se puede ver a un hombre, desnudo.

-¿Otra vez?- le pregunto Soul, a lo que ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente mordiéndose el labio inferior-¿No te cansas?  
Ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa y ligeramente comenzó a mover su cadera contra la de el. El alvino le sonrió para besarla con fuerza. Y ambos pararon al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡Chicos, ya volví!- suspiraron aliviados y volvieron a lo que estaban-¿Maka? ...

Entonces la puerta de la habitación de maka se cerró y el ruido de los tacones de Blair se dirigió hacia esa habitación, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la puerta se abrió.  
-

¿So...?- la voz de la gata se apago al verlos en aquella situación, a maka recostada en la cama, desnuda, y Soul sobre ella, desnudo y sobre ellos una delgada sabana cubriéndolos y ambos mirándola. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a ambos, rápidamente Blair cerro la puerta -¡Me hubieran avisado! Y... ¡Por favor! ¡Es muy temprano como para que estén haciendo esas cosas!

-Vete Blair - le grito maka  
-

Pero yo también vivo aquí- les dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared para poder escuchar los que decían; pero en lugar de escuchar palabras escucho un sonoro gemido que -supuestamente - había salido de la boca de maka.

Sin esperar a que le volvieran a decir algo o volviera escuchar algo se encamino a la puerta de entrada y salió por esta dando un gran portazo.

Soul comenzó a reír al escuchar el portazo que había dejado Blair, volvió la cabeza hacia maka y el beso.  
Amaba besarla, esos labios que le encantaban que justamente el había dejado anchados la noche pasada.

-¿otra vez?- le pregunto al separarse de los labios de ella.

Movió la cabeza dejándole a entender que si.

_**OoOoOoO**_

sin mucha delicadeza coloco su mano derecha sobre la pierna de ella, la cual se sobre salto ante el contacto; le miro, fingía poner atención con cara de aburricion, mientras su mano avanzaba de arriba a abajo, lentamente comenzó a subirla mas arriba de la orilla de la falda; los nervios la estaban empezando a delatar.

Cuando su mano toco la orilla de las bragas de ella, dio un gritillo y se tiro de lado hacia el suelo.

-Evans, ¿Que paso?- le pregunto stein mientras se limpiaba ambas manos, aquel podre ornitorrinco murió feliz.

-No lo se - dijo mientras se enconjia en hombros - De la nada, maka se desmayo - actuando de manera convincente voltio la mirada hacia el suelo donde estaba su compañera conteniendo la risa con ambas manos sobre su boca

-Bueno - le contesto - llévala a la enfermería... O ... Déjala aquí y la diseco

-la llevo a la enfermería - y stein siguió con su clase de como abrir correctamente a un ornitorrinco. Ignorando las escasas miradas que miraban a maka, lentamente bajo los escalones y salió de aquella sala con dirección a la enfermería.

-Que mala eres fingiendo- le dijo el alvino a la "inconsciente maka "

-¿Que esperabas que hiciera?-le contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Al llegar a la enfermería dejo a maka sobre una de las camillas, y busco con la mirada y después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie mas, maka se sentó sobre la camilla mientras se tallaba un ojo ligeramente

-Calenturiento- le dijo para después bostezar

-tu me provocas - le contesto mientras se subía a la camilla y la recostaba para terminar sobre ella - anda, que tenemos muchos lugares que profanar

* * *

_Si me quieren decir que tengo un severo problema de perversión , le dire que ya lo se. Tengo severos problemas D:_

_En fin_

_¿les gusto?_

_¿ no les gusto?_

_¿me odian?_

_¿me quieren demandar?_

_Bueno , les recuerdo que fue mi primer lemmon , el cual , no quise publicar y quise borrar D: pero una persona me dijo que hiciera mi propio lemmon y pues aquí esta :D_

_Gracias Elsa :3_

_Nunca había escrito algo tan largo, de ahora en adelante mis fics tendrán contis de este largo o mas ~_

_Por cierto… quería disculparme por no hacer las continuaciones de mis fics, pero tengo buenas escusas, la escuela, el club de teatro, las tareas, mi nueva mascota lastimada, el alimentarme , dormir y hacer sonreír y reír a las personas me agotan , pero de verdad hago mi mayor esfuerzo :3 tan solo ténganme paciencia, estoy tan emocionada por publicar el segundo capitulo de Bloody Red OMG~_

_:3 jo , solo pido paciencia, y review, son como mi droga, me divierto mucho cuando la gente se altera y empieza a contarme cosas que yo no entiendo (¿) pero bueno , eso es todo._

_Espero les halla gustado :D_


End file.
